vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sockarang
Summary Sockarang is the crime fighting, superhero member of Team Axe Cop who is seen joining Axey on nearly as many missions as Flute Cop. When he was just a child, he and his parents were invited by the President of the United States to what they were initially told was a self-defense class. Little did they know of the president's plan to grant the three of them superhuman abilities. After being turned into superheroes, Sockarang's parents opened a school for prospective crime fighters while their son became a vigilante. Eventually, Sockarang would heed the call to join Team Axe Cop and become a heroic legend. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Sockarang Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least 1000000 years old Classification: Human, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Elasticity, Homing Attack, Sound Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Defeated Evil Santa and gained his ability to induce pain by singing), Death Manipulation (Bad guys die if they listen to his singing), Morality Manipulation, Necromancy, Empathic Manipulation (Has a potion which makes zombies nice), Creation (Has a gun which will shoot anything he wants onto him), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Empowerment (Fire only makes him stronger), Fusionism (Has fused with his allies on multiple occasions), Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on himself, he can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Size Manipulation (Has a potion that increases a person's size), Immersion (Can enter video games), Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore durability against the undead with the Golden Chainsaw), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, Mind Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Quite frequently battles alongside Axe Cop and against the same enemies) Speed: Massively FTL with FTL reactions (Consistently keeps pace with the likes of Axe Cop and Flute Cop) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y, likely Stellar (Should be comparable to Axe Cop) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Can fight against the same opponents as Axe Cop and took hits from exact clones of himself and his allies) Stamina: Very high (Consistently keeps up with Axe Cop in battle and is on the same sleep schedule-- in that he sleeps for only two minutes a day) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters by detaching and firing his sock arms Standard Equipment: Sock arms, golden chainsaw Intelligence: Genius (Sockarang is especially skilled in combat and has extensive knowledge in the field of potion crafting. He has brewed several seemingly impossible concoctions, some of which can drastically increase someone's height, turn them into zombies, alter their morality, and more. He was also able to outsmart Dr. Stinko, who himself is a scientific genius. Additionally, Sockarang was given an unspecified position on Axe Cop's presidential board after the latter obtained the title of President of the World) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat impulsive at times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Axe Cop Category:Boomerang Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Elasticity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Morality Users Category:Necromancers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4